highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Webster
A new Immortal, barely past her first death, Michelle found herself caught up immediately in a power play between Immortals Duncan MacLeod and Axel Whittaker. Personal History Following a heated argument with her well-to-do adoptive parents Craig and Nancy Webster, Michelle stormed off: she jumped into her car and peeled out of the driveway as fast and violently as possible. So worked up was she, however, that she didn't notice when she drifted into the opposite lane - directly into the path of an oncoming vehicle. She avoided a head-on collision, but could not control the car and flew off a cliff. Michelle suddenly found herself lying on a morgue shelf, naked except for a hospital sheet, gasping, with family friend, Duncan MacLeod, standing over her, thrusting a set of clothes towards her. Duncan quickly hustled her out of the hospital and to his dojo. Duncan laid out the details: Michelle was now officially dead, and an Immortal. Before he could continue, Michelle's foster father called with the news that Michelle's body was missing and Duncan was needed to assist in the search. Michelle was quick to express her contempt for her father, but Duncan left with strict instructions for Michelle: Stay put and don't answer the door. Michelle complied - until she felt the Buzz hit her. Following the strange sensation, she came face-to-face with Axel Whittaker, who offered to take her under his wing and train her. Upon his return, Duncan quickly found out about Axel's offer, and immediately warned Michelle about the other side of Immortality: that Michelle was expected to fight in The Game and that Axel intended to use her as a lure for other Immortals. When Michelle attempted to enter her customary denial, Duncan suddenly turned violent, pressing a blade to her throat. MacLeod's admonition chilled Michelle to the core: "You learn the game or you die." Yet another emotional shock came to Michelle when her foster father appeared at the dojo, breaking into tears before Duncan. He blamed himself for Michelle's death, for not stopping her. He said he hated when she asked about her 'real' parents, making him feel like he wasn't enough. "She died not realizing how much I loved her. If I could just have her back she could do anything she wanted," he wept. The eavesdropping Michelle, finally realized her loss too late. "Look at what I've done to him, and he still loves me." Michelle, at last, realized how much pain her loss was causing her family. Reaching out to Duncan for the only comfort she knew, she exacerbated the tension between herself and her appointed mentor. Duncan became convinced he was not the appropriate tutor for Michelle and began making arrangements for a friend to take Michelle as her student. Faced with what she saw as a rejection, Michelle decided she had enough of Duncan MacLeod and his overbearing father role. She immediately ran to Axel's waiting arms. Hot on her heels, Duncan confronted her aboard Axel's yacht, but at the last second, he lowered his blade, advising Michelle not to listen to either himself or Axel but to her own instincts. Faced with this development, Michelle walked off the yacht, and watched as Duncan challenged Axel, taking the other's head within minutes. The next day, Michelle met her new tutor - Amanda. Personality Hot headed, stubborn, and defiant. These traits can either work against Michelle and put her in dangerous situations, or in her favor if she chooses to use them for her survival. That is a trait that both Duncan and Amanda have tried to teach this young immortal. Fighting Style As a nascent Immortal, Michelle had never touched a sword, therefore, must learn to fight with one. It is reasonable to assume her style would draw upon many elements of the style of her teacher Amanda. Miscellaneous Information Actress Gabrielle Miller also played the mortal woman Bess Perry in the Highlander series episode "Epitaph for Tommy". Webster Webster